roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Manta
'Manta '''is a heavyweight robot armed with a powerful flipper. It first came into action in 2013 and proved to have become a hugely successful machine. However it is flawed in the aspect that it is light in weight making it easy for other robots to chuck it around and its flipper has been so powerful that it has even overturned itself.It is one of the few robots that always makes an appearance, others being Weird mAlice , Ripper Evo , The Saint and Thor .In Series 8 it failed to qulify along with Maelstrom Time in Robot Wars live events It has become very successful to date, finishing runner-up in the 2013 European Championships and the The 2013 UK Heavyweight Championships . It also finished 3rd in the 2014 UK Championships and won the Robot Wars 2013 Winter Tour. Manta's flipper is extremely potent amongst other UK competitors making it a force to be reckoned with. 2013 European Championships 2013 UK Heavyweight Championships 2013 Winter tour Manta fought its first winter tour battle in Primary heat C where it was chucked out of the arena within twenty seconds of the battle beginning by TR2. Manta had a second chance to succeed in the Winter tour in secondary heat A. Manta almost went out straight away thanks to Ka-Pow! however Manta was able to fight on. Manta first threw Behemoth out, then Ka-Pow! before turning to Maelstrom after a two minute clash, Manta won on a judges decision. Manta defeated Dantomkia but lost to Beast in the heat final, however Manta still went through to the Quarter-Finals. In the Quarter-Finals, Manta fought a grudge match against TR2. After a long grueling match Manta won on a decision. The Semi-Finals saw Manta pitted against Beast once more. Manta was aggressive from the start, pinning Beast against the arena wall but soon Beast took control over, luckily, Manta was able to flip Beast out as quick as it could. The Grand Final saw Manta against Ripper Evo. Manta and Ripper fought for the total three minutes in a long and uncertain battle. It could have gone ether way however Manta was the more aggressive and won the Winter Tour. 2014 UK Heavyweight Championships Manta was seeded second for this championship and was desperate to get revenge against Eruption. It fought in Heat E against Leveller 2 Mk4 and TX-109. The first battle was a breeze for Manta as it chucked both robots out within 17 seconds! Manta then fought Toxic 2 in the Quarter-Finals where just like what happened in the heat Manta chucked Toxic around and out of the arena within a few seconds of the round starting. Manta was sure to become a finalist once again however it had to over come Beast first. Manta had made a fatal mistake when it flipped itself over which meant Beast was able to secure victory by flipping Manta out of the arena. Manta had to fight for 3rd place against Big Nipper however Big Nipper pulled out and instead Behemoth was placed against Manta. Behemoth was no match against Manta who like his other victims, flipped Behemoth out. Honours *Fighting Robots European Championships 2013 Runner-Up *Fighting Robots UK Championships 2013 Runner-Up * Robot Wars Winter Tour 2013 Champion *3rd in Fighting Robots UK Championships 2014 *Robots Live! - Whitwick 2015 Winner Trivia *Manta shares its name with an unrelated American robot which appeared in some series of ''Robot Wars Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Winter Tour Champions Category:Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Unfinished Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Allstar Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Robots built after Robot Wars Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:3rd Place Winner